I Take it All Back
by Ireni L'Elffe de la Glace
Summary: It has been a year since Bender completely vanished into thin air. Everybody is moving on, but Fry is finding it impossible. He hasn't just lost a best friend, hes lost a part of himself. And when Bender awakes in the year 3113, he finds himself feeling the exact same way. But the difference is, he has a plan. He is going to get back. Fry/Bender. Fender.


**FORGIVE ME FOR CREATING THIS!**

**I thought, hey, maybe I could write a good fanfiction for this pairing!**

**AND THEN THIS HAPPENED. HELP IT NOT TO BURN.**

**So, this is Futurama Fry/Bender, I love the show to bits and I needed to write something for the cutest cuties :C I... I am going to say with high hopes that it will get better than this... I'm sorry TT_TT**

**I do not own futurama /3**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

_The tips of his fingers connected fragilely with the smooth, cool metallic surface of the others'. Small, almost non-perceivable static shocks zapped each tender area as they were touched, sending a harsh chill down his spine. Slowly, he slipped his fingers in between the others' and closed his grip. It was strange, really. How warm something so cold could really be_.

"Bender is the greaaatest! Bender is the greaaatest!"

The loud, sudden voice woke Fry abruptly from his dream and made him fall off the side of his bed. He popped his head up, eyes wide and orange hair a mess.

The voice had come from a custom alarm clock device that the robot had given his best friend for his birthday the year before, and Fry had been using it ever since.

Especially now.

The orange-haired boy quickly pressed down the snooze button: the antenna on the top of the scale replica of Bender that the alarm clock was, at which point it giggled and said, "kinky."

Scratching his bare back, Fry got out of bed and went to go shower. All of his stuff was where it was supposed to be and in perfect working order, something that the orange-haired boy was just not able to get used to.

As he turned on the knob and hot water began raining down on his head, Fry thought about his dream. It wasn't the first time he'd had one like it— in fact, almost all the dreams he'd been having lately had been exactly the same. Strange, distant visions of Bender reaching out. Barely touching him, barely seeing him. Just knowing that he was there and feeling a piece of himself returning, only for a little while…

Turning off the water hastily and going to get dressed, Fry hurried out of the apartment and walked to work.

It was a dim, cloudy Wednesday morning. Heat lightning lit the sky, a raw grumbling thunder quickly following it every time it sparked. Most people walking the grimy streets of New New York carried umbrellas on their person, just in case one of the heavy dark clouds overhead burst unexpectedly. However, Fry walked alone with his hands in his pockets. He didn't really care if he got wet, things like that just didn't affect him anymore.

Not since Bender had disappeared without a trace two months before.

* * *

The rusty piece of metal sat up shakily, hearing the quiet beep of his software restarting. As his processor began to run again, his eyesight started returning. Huge chunks of metal were all around him, towering far over his head and blocking almost all the light from hitting him.

Bender Bending Rodriguez slowly and painfully pulled himself to his feet, sharp crunches clanging under his hard metal feet as he did.

"Ohhh my head," the robot moaned, surprising himself with the fact that he was feeling pain. It was very rare that a robot actually hurt, but when it did happen it almost always came from a bug or malfunction _inside. _

Bender rose his hand to rub at the side of his head, his arm squeaking loudly as he did so. Surprised by the noise, the robot cried out and looked down at himself.

Thick, coppery rust covered practically every square inch of his once beautiful silvery body. All the way from the tip of his antennae to his shiny metal ass itself. He sobbed dramatically for a few minutes, falling to his knees with another harsh creak. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how he'd gotten there. And he didn't have even the faintest idea of how long he'd been there.

"_Why?!"_he cried into the swampy looking sky overhead, the pain of his perfect ass ruined too much for him to bear, _"Why meeeee?"_

* * *

"Fry?"

The orange haired boy entered the headquarters of planet express, hands stuffed into the pockets of his blue jeans and eyes straight ahead. At the sound of his name, he blinked and turned his head right.

A very pretty woman with purple hair and one eye gazed at him in surprise and concern. Leela had her jacket on as if she was just about to leave, a brown package tucked under her arm.

"Yeah, Leela?" Fry asked, cocking his head in question, "somethin' wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's just nobody expected you to come in today, is all…" she replied with a gentle voice. Fry frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I? Is something happening today?"

Leela's face drained of color and she shot a glance over her shoulder to the rest of the Planet Express Crew. They all sat around the meeting table, silently observing the situation. Amy was wearing a black sweat suit instead of her normal pink one, and Hermes had his head bowed to the floor. Nobody met Fry's gaze, which upset him a little bit. "Leela…? What's going on?" he demanded a bit more forcefully.

"Oh, we were just…well, we all thought you were sick because of that bad cough you had yesterday!" the purple-haired mutant offered weakly.

Fry smiled, accepting the explanation instantly. He kissed Leela's cheek and hugged her. "You care so much about my health," he sniffled sentimentally. Leela hugged Fry back, and everybody in the room mentally let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone except Doctor Zoidberg, who seemed very confused as he turned to Hermes and loudly whispered, "I thought he was supposed to stay out because today was the anniversary of the robit's disappearance!" The Jamaican man smacked the lobster roughly and began to yell.

"You idiotic crab! If he didn't remember on his own we weren't going to _remind _him! Why do you ruin everything!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Zoidberg cried, covering his head pitifully with his arms and cowering under the table. Everyone looked back over to Fry with wide eyes, waiting for his reaction.

The orange haired boy's face was pale and his eyes looked glassy. He slowly pushed Leela away and turned around. His back trembled, and Amy and Hermes came over to help comfort him. Zoidberg slowly crept over, feeling bad, but he kept his distance from Hermes. The Professor just kind of sat there, either unaware of what was going on or asleep. It was always difficult to tell.

"You want somebody to walk you home?" Amy asked, grabbing Fry's hand and holding it tightly. The redhead was unresponsive, back still turned to everyone.

"I can give you a paid day off… well, maybe not full pay…I mean, we have to be careful with our income an all—" Hermes was cut off roughly by a punch in the gut from Leela. Her eye was narrowed angrily and she moved to lead Fry to a room by themselves.

His head was bowed so his face couldn't be seen, and his shoulders were up to his ears. Leela took Fry into the TV room and shut the door. Now by themselves, the mutant sighed and crossed her arms. Her mouth was curled down in a tight frown, and her single eye was filled with sadness and worry. Slowly, she moved her hand out to rest on the red head's shoulder. He was shaking.

"Fry…" Leela began in a very gentle tone, but Fry spoke before she could continue.

"It's been a year." He whimpered, raising his head to show tears on his cheeks, "It's been a whole year."

"Yes… it has—" Leela felt a pang of emotion hit her chest.

"He's not coming back. If he hasn't by now…it's just impossible." Fry cut her off, his voice cracking slightly in the middle. "I've held onto hope for this long and it's ruining my life!"

Leela bit her lip and nodded, "you've suffered for long enough, Fry. If trying to forget about Bender is what you need to do, then you should." She almost said 'it's what he would have wanted', but she knew very damn well that that was as big a lie as they come. Suddenly remembering it, Leela quickly held the package in her hands out to Fry. "This is for you!" she said quickly, "I was about to come bring it to you, but then you came in…"

Fry slowly took the package, rubbing away the tears on his red jacket sleeve, and looked up to Leela. "I don't get it, what's this?"

"Just open it…" The purple haired woman struggled to smile, but her heart weighted heavily in her chest. She watched closely as the red head sat down at the table and began to tear the carefully wrapped paper off the box.

Only a few moments later, the box was open and Fry held its contents tenderly in his hands. His face was straight, eyes focused on the object and mouth a slight frown.

"I hope you like it… I thought you might want at least one." Leela's voice faltered, but within seconds Fry was back on his feet and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Leela…I love it."

The mutant swallowed hard and leaned forwards to kiss Fry. He watched her lips move in towards his face, and frowned as they connected with his. Her eye was closed as she pulled her body close to the redhead, but his eyes were in a different place. His eyes were trained on the gift he had just been given. On the grinning face of his best friend, as it smiled out from within the picture frame it had been put in. His eyes were trained on Bender.

* * *

**Okay, same layout as my last story with the POV switching between Bender and Fry. This is such a dead part of FFN now i doubt this will get any reviews, but I'm writing it regardless :D My own little tribute to one of my favorite ships.**


End file.
